


Melted ice cream and summer heat

by seoulfulnights



Series: HWH Summer Bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, Foreplay, HWHbingo, M/M, Summer, this is mostly fluff and hwh being domestic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: Hyungwon just wants to spend some time with his boyfriend away from everyone. He had the perfect plan. There’s only one small detail he hasn’t taken into consideration about this scenario.A scorching summer heat wave hitting Korea full on.





	Melted ice cream and summer heat

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for HWH Bingo - Camping/Summer prompt

Exhaustion is something every idol knows deep to the bone, every minute of every day, even in sleep. Yet everyone comes to the point where too much just becomes _too_ much to handle, like the last straw bending under the pressure of a business that only cares for puppets on strings.

Monsta X are no strangers to this concept either, not with all the effort they’ve put into their latest comebacks and their first world tour, but recently even the managers agreed that they should listen for once to the doctor’s advice. Hyungwon’s leg injury became the cherry on top that forced Starship to grant the band a once in a lifetime offer: impromptu vacation. At first, the boys didn’t comprehend the words. They’ve heard about days off, even weekends off, but a _week_ off? Unbelievable.

Minhyuk was the first to suggest they all go on a trip together since they’ve never done it due to their cramped schedules. But the idea was quickly shut down when their maknae brought up how much he misses his parents and brother. Trying to please both sides, Shownu proposes they all go somewhere together after their world tour visit their families for now because it’s been such a long time since they’ve been able to do it - and who knows when they’ll have the chance again.

The members enthusiastically began calling their parents and siblings, even the few friends from their hometowns they’ve kept in touch with, and announced their sudden vacation. All but Wonho, who would have picked up the trip if they had voted.

“Are you sure it’s okay with your parents?” Hoseok asks his boyfriend for the hundredth time as he watches a sleepy Hyungwon put everything he needs for the week in a suitcase. Without sparing him a glance, he kicks his hyung’s own luggage in the other’s direction, hinting that the charming dancer should also get a move on. However, Hoseok would rather admire how cute the younger looks when he is spacing out, no doubt double checking his mental list of what to take along.

Hyungwon has always been the more organized and level-headed one between the two of them, which saved them a bunch of times, considering how irresponsible the other acted when it came to hiding their relationships from the cameras. Returning to his senses, Hyungwon stealthily approaches Hoseok’s bunk bed, leans over the heavy built frame and gets the lube hidden under his pillow, only slightly eying his boyfriend’s bare chest. _Smooth_.

“Yeah, you know mom and dad love you. Besides, it’s not like I’ll let you stay all alone here,” the taller mumbles while looking around their room and making sure he didn’t forget something vital.

Hoseok scoffs a bit, amused at Hyungwon’s priorities as well as the threat behind his words. It’s true that the elder’s only other alternative was staying back in Seoul on his own since his mother is out of town for the time being, visiting the youngest son and daughter-in-law. But he didn’t want the Chaes to think he is intruding their home, despite the terrible longing pulverizing his patience into tiny particles. He cannot explain in words how much he has missed his beloved during the time they were forced to stay apart.

“My brother moved out too, so we might have the place for ourselves,” Hyungwon adds as an afterthought while Hoseok reaches out and pulls him closer until the lithe man ends up straddling a thick thigh. In spite of his initial attempts to break free from the older, Hoseok’s muscles aren’t just for show and Hyungwon finds himself trapped into this position. Not that he necessarily minds it. But still, they have to finish packing before their car arrives in an hour and Hoseok hasn’t even started to look through the closet – even though something tells Hyungwon that the gym rat won’t wear much clothing if any during their holiday.

“All to ourselves?” the older smirks, his nose nuzzling along Hyungwon’s jaw and neck before he presses an open mouth kiss on one protruding collarbone. The small grunt that action elicits encourages Hoseok to bite on the smooth flesh until red and purple roses bloom on unblemished skin. Then, he leans back to admire his artwork and he has to hold himself from whistling. What a sight. It shouldn’t be too hard to cover up and hide from Hyungwon’s parents, but it’s enough to give the taller a preview of what is to come very soon.

Hoseok has always had a _thing_ for marking his lover’s body, but Hyungwon has stopped him (almost) every time from making it too obvious. Not to say that Hyungwon himself, the little tease, didn’t leave dangerous love bites close to Hoseok’s waistband when he _knew_ the dancer had to show off his abs during performances. God knows, their avid fans might be able to identify the shape of his lips imprinted on that hickey. But now they’re safe from the evil cameras and the fans’ all-seeing eyes and that's as much of a relief to Hoseok as Hyungwon’s successful recovery.

The past weeks have been excruciating and absolutely horrible without a sleepy turtle by his side and he’s not going to waste time when he could show Hyungwon just how much he has missed him. Unconsciously, Hoseok’s hands sneak their way under the visual’s shirt when he’s pushed on his back without warning and the warmth barely brushing his crotch disappears way too quickly. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Pack up already, ‘cause I’m not lending you anything.”

The serious, blank tone Hyungwon uses is far from genuine. Hoseok knows he’s just trying to conceal his fluster when he scrambles across the room back to their luggage and hides the lube between pairs of mixed underwear (they’ve stopped caring whose belonged to whom long ago). It is so endearing how the black haired prince can be so seductive at times, yet turn into this adorable blushy mess under Hoseok’s touch. “Well, you already grabbed the lube, I’ll just carry you and some ramen and I’ll be fine for the week,” the shirtless guy winks as his orbs greedily roam over Hyungwon’s behind while the other bends down to pick up a discarded shirt and throw it in his direction.

This issues a full-blown tickle attack that gets Hyungwon shrieking, squirming, panting and begging for mercy, only arousing the older even more from all the sounds he’s making. Kihyun’s head pops in their room shouting at them to cut it out and hurry up, but Hyungwon flips him off without a care in the world despite how he himself nagged Hoseok for not being ready minutes ago. Chuckling, the oldest kisses his boyfriend’s cheek softly before letting him go and dragging his suitcase to their shared closet to fill it up. One thing is certain about this vacation. With or without parents around, Hoseok will find a way to enjoy the following days fully.

_***_

At the end of each concert Hoseok always takes a moment to thank his parents as well as the other members’, but to him, there’s no way to emphasize enough just how grateful he is for their existence and for their understanding of his relationship with Hyungwon.

The firsts who found out about their relationship have been, obviously, the members. It’s very difficult to hide from your bandmates the fact that you’re dating somebody when you stay virtually every breathing moment with them _and_ with the person you’re dating. Not like they actually tried to conceal their affection whatsoever anyway.

The producers on _No mercy_ were so aware of this that after their _Sexy back_ stage Hyungwon and Wonho haven’t been put up in the same team again, but pushed to compete against each other in turn. Maybe it was payback for Wonho so obviously letting Hyungwon win by picking the perfect song to bring out the young model’s talents instead of his own. But it was still unfair and pretty hypocritical how every time one of them was the center of the performance, the cameras suddenly showed the other’s reaction backstage.

So when the cat was out of the bag after the final elimination, the members weren’t at all surprised to hear the confession – not even the new trainee who hadn’t spent a lot of time with the couple beforehand. Hyungwon and Wonho thought that if they were to be a debut together then honesty and trust was a key point they had to mull over and hiding such big secrets from their future bandmates would have surely affected their teamwork on the long run.

Thankfully, they were met with understanding smiles lacking any kind of judgmental looks. That is at least until the couple felt too comfortable in the dorms and began making out _everywhere_ , no matter who might see them. That has come to a stop once Kihyun threatened to cut their dicks off if he catches them in his kitchen one more time (sometimes they make kissy faces at the breakfast table just to piss the main vocal off).

After the pressure of debuting was lifted off their shoulders, the couple decided to tell their parents as well – some sort of risky gift they were willing to offer for their first anniversary. They first approached Hoseok’s mother a few weeks before they had to start preparing for another set of promotions.  Nervous and with sweaty hands clamped tight together until their knuckles turned white, they sat down on the couch and the son introduced Hyungwon as his boyfriend. Mrs. Shin kept quiet for a moment too long, which allowed Hoseok to build up all kinds of apocalyptic scenarios in his mind, the only thing anchoring him in reality being Hyungwon’s warm hand in his own.

His mother seemed to have noticed this, her eyes resting on their interlocked fingers, on the way Hyungwon’s leaning too close to Hoseok as a means of saying ‘ _I’m here_ ’. She could see the way the younger boy was looking at her son like he’s the most precious being in the universe and that settled it. She went to embrace both of them, giving her blessing and ever since then she started treating Hyungwon like her own son. The event ended up with all three of them breaking into tears under the emotional weight of Hoseok’s confession. Admittedly, the Shins cried more, but at the dorms, Hyungwon snuggled up in the older’s bed and admitted how scared he had been of what Hoseok would do if his mother disapproved of their relationship.

The Chaes were a bit more stiff in accepting such news. The couple once again decided to stick together when Hyungwon announced his parents the nature of their relationship. Mrs. Shin’s reaction had been so encouraging they have expected something similar when they stepped into the Gwangju apartment. They were certain that it would turn out just as fine, considering how supportive the Chaes had been in absolutely every decision Hyungwon had made so far – no matter how risky and uncertain the industry of modeling had appeared in the beginning, and then later on the idol lifestyle.

So when Mr. Chae politely asked Hoseok to leave the room so he and his wife could talk with their son in private, it seemed like their whole world was falling apart with Hyungwon already expecting to be disinherited and shunned. Yet, all that they asked of him was to give his parents more time to come to terms with their son not only being gay (something they sort of picked up on along the years), but also dating one of his band members. Hyungwon deemed it understandable, his distress already taken away with loving kisses by the time he and Hoseok returned to the dorm.

Two years later, the Chaes and the Shins come together to watch Monsta X’s first world tour concert in Seoul, acting like one big family, proud to support their talented sons and their relationship. Hoseok once again feels overwhelmed by how understanding their families are. Even Hyungwon’s grandmother, who was present that day, got past her conservative views and asked the dancer to take care of her grandson, no ill motives behind her words. She doesn’t even have to ask though, Hoseok swore long ago to protect his precious turtle from all the evil in the world.

_***_

“Hoseok-ah, it’s so good to have you here again!” Mrs. Chae says as she hugs the shorter of the two men in front of her. “You haven’t visited us since last Chuseok.” The dark blue haired idol grins happily, eyes crinkling into cute half-moons as he hugs back just as tightly the woman who gave birth to the love of his life (and secretly his future mother-in-law, once the authorities allow it). Hyungwon whines behind them about being forgotten and neglected already while his father helps him get the suitcases inside.

“You’ve seen them both at the concert,” the always rational Mr. Chae rolls his eyes, showcasing where Hyungwon’s got this character trait from. “How was the trip? Hopefully no fans tracked you down here.” From awkward and slightly cold towards their son’s boyfriend, Hyungwon’s parents warmed up and eventually wholly accepted Hoseok into their family, knowing that he won’t be gone anytime soon, judging by the loving stares the two give each other, still very much resembling the archetype of young love.

“We’ve been extra careful to make hyung unrecognizable and went with a different car than Minhyuk and Changkyun, although I’m supposed to be with them,” the tall visual mumbles sleepily as he drags their luggage to his old bedroom that he and Hoseok have shared the last couple of times. The older winks at him while Hyungwon’s mother is still hugging him tightly and doting over him.

It became a tradition for them to spend holidays with the other’s parents and for the past years, they’ve alternated between Anyang and Gwangju in an attempt to please both sides while still being together. It’s as domestic of a behavior as they can afford, but perhaps one day, once they step out of the limelight, they’ll be able to showcase their love without any barriers. Considering the latest events, a reminder of that promise to stick together until the end is much needed. And although he’d never actually utter these words, Hyungwon main reason to insist on Hoseok coming with him to Gwangju was so they could spend some time alone without any interruptions.  

All those days lying in a hospital bed really took a toll on him and his relationship with the other dancer, and the last thing he wishes for right now is to be away from his boyfriend. Moreover, their anniversary was approaching quickly, but they’ll be away on their European wing of the tour by then and won’t be able to celebrate it properly. Not like they could for the past two years anyway. Their first anniversary was spent in the practice room rehearsing for their first comeback, the second in a very similar manner running between fan meetings and music shows. But this year Hyungwon says, “No more of that!” and is dead set on celebrating it earlier.

For Hoseok, dinner with Hyungwon’s parents is as casual as keeping a shirt on once he’s in his room. Sure, the Chaes have accepted their relationship and are trying to make him feel welcomed among them, but he still feels out of place when he’s sitting in the living room with Hyungwon’s father while his boyfriend is helping with dinner (as hard to believe as that sounds). The embarrassingly short lines discussion between the two makes the atmosphere even more awkward than before. Must be because he knows I’m fucking his son, Hoseok thinks as he keeps glancing towards the kitchen, waiting for Hyungwon to save him from the big bad wolf.

“Ah, I and my wife will go stay with Hyungwon’s grandmother for the next couple of days. She hasn’t been feeling well lately…” Mr. Chae comments offhandedly and immediately Hoseok’s eyes sparkle at the mere idea of having his boyfriend all to himself. Hyungwon did mention something about being just the two of them but he tried not to get his hopes up and look forward to it much. Now, Hoseok might be projecting things, but he swears he saw a smirk playing on the elder Chae’s lips. Just then, the other two present Chaes return carrying plates and glasses that they set down on the table.

“Oh, has she?" Hyungwon’s mother asks in a surprised tone, giving away her husband’s white lie. Hoseok tries not to smile too wide in an attempt to not look impolite in front of his future in-laws. His boyfriend seems to be going through the same inner conflict as him.

"Yes, dear. Remember her back."

"Ah.Yes, of course! Silly me!"

Hyungwon just watches his parents with a raised brow and an amused smirk threatening to grow on his face before his eyes lock with Hoseok’s dark orbs. A soft smile mirrors on both their features throughout the dinner as Mrs. Chae enthusiastically keeps asking both men questions about the band, about Hoseok’s family (“I’ve actually spoken with your mother on the phone before you arrived! She is very sorry that you two couldn’t spend this vacation together, but she’s glad that at least you got Hyungwonnie with you”), about Hyungwon’s siblings, and eventually about their relationship.

“Aren’t you planning to move out of the dorms and just live together instead? I’m sure the others won’t mind it at all. In fact, Minhyuk was telling me about how tired he is to see you two –”

“M-mom!” Hoseok’s grin only gets wider and wider with each nosey question, feeling very entertained by the sight of a flustered Hyungwon hiding behind his hands. For a brief moment, he forgets all about the other people in the room and reaches over, taking the black haired’s hands in his own and giving them each a kiss. Mrs. Chae coos behind them and pushes her husband to get the camera, but the couple doesn’t pay attention to any of that. Hoseok caresses Hyungwon’s knuckles with his thumb as he stares lovingly into his boyfriend’s eyes. The younger can’t resist leaning in and pressing a soft chaste kiss on the bunny’s lips as the shutter of a camera is heard in the background.

 

_***_

 

After a couple more drinks post-meal, the two idols retreat to Hyungwon’s bedroom once they finished bidding goodbye to his parents and wishing granny Chae to get well soon (despite everyone knowing that was just a pretext to let the couple alone). Stripping down to just his briefs, Hoseok lunges under the thin covers next to his lover, lips already pursed and asking for inpatient kisses.

“Hyung,” the younger warns as he covers the other’s mouth with his palm to stop his advances. However, Hoseok can be very persistent when he wants to though and soon enough Hyungwon finds himself lying on his back and trying to keep as low as possible the impending noises pulled out with the older’s torrid touches. Hoseok smirks against the frail skin, basking in the savory little gasps the one under him lets out as he presses their crotches together. The need for friction is unbearable.

“Wait until tomorrow when we’re alone, hyung. It’s embarrassing to have my parents hear us through the wall,” Hyungwon heaves, pushing away the Hoseok’s ravenous mouth that currently found a home sucking and nibbling on the pale chest in front of him. Although his words asked Hoseok to cease lewd actions, Hyungwon’s fingers have a mind of their own as they travel down the muscular back damp with sweat.

The hot smothering summer air fills the room through the open window and it does nothing to appease their yearning, rather it bellows the fire. The former ulzzang has always loved summer, it is then that he and Hyungwon met in one of Starship’s empty hallways, both running late for their practice. It is in summer that he dared to ask the beautiful model to be his boyfriend after weeks of innocent hints thrown both ways and hangouts that were later considered dates. And it is in summer that he got to taste for the first time the same wonderful lips that he’s kissing at the very moment.

“Kitten, don’t show off your claws if you can’t keep up with your promises,” the older teases, his thumb rolling over one of his boyfriend’s nipples. Hyungwon’s quick to return the motion and render the other speechless, while igniting a wanton groan from the dancer. A cocky smirk splays across his puffy lips when he feels more than sees Hoseok’s length twitch in his underwear and his hand immediately sneaks beneath the waistband, fingers curling around the hard shaft. “Babe…” Hoseok lets out a strangled gasp as he rolls off from his position where he was straddling the other’s lap until they’re lying down face to face.

“Be quiet now.” Usually, it is Hoseok who ventures into such territory, telling Hyungwon what to do and what he wants to do to him in return, detailing all the dirty ways he’s going to make him fall apart. But from time to time, Hyungwon pushes it too far by being a brat and it either ends up with him bent over while Hoseok punishes him appropriately or with the older reduced to a moaning mess as the pretty visual’s back arches elegantly as he rides out his orgasm.

The lanky man’s half lidded gaze sends shivers down Hoseok’s spine just as that soft palm spreads the leaking precum all over the aroused member. “What should I do with you, hyung?” the younger’s sleepy voice breaks the silence that sneaks in between grunts of pleasure as his tight fist jerks the other off so nicely. “First you can’t stop crying about me being away from you, but then you perform our stage so many times with some guy.”

Those long, pretty fingers stop moving up and down and instead squeeze tightly at the base of the throbbing cock. Petty feelings like jealousy have long since disappeared from Hyungwon’s vocabulary, although they’re very much present in Hoseok’s language and, especially, in his behavior. But seeing all those posts on their fancafe about HyungWonHo’s special stage being stolen from him, ripped away from his fingers and given on a silver platter to some dancer he can’t even remember ever meeting before, all this while he’s reduced to a hospital patient, it awoke something ugly deep within Hyungwon’s chest.

“H-hyungwonnie –“ Hoseok tries to say, but it comes out more like a whimper either due to the harshness of the accusation or to the ache of his sensitive member. Hyungwon is ruthless though and doesn’t budge at the pleading tone, nor does he try to make his boyfriend feel any better. “Hyungwonnie, please,” Hoseok tries again. “You know the management forced me. I even posted on the fan cafe that there will be no _From zero_ , you saw it!”

The younger dancer knew all this very well, but it didn’t soothe his anguish at all. It was sickening to see his lover in such a position with another man, when they explicitly choreographed the stage together so their dynamics will shine brighter than those queer glitter jackets. And admittedly, no one can deny that there was no spark, no chemistry between the singer and the random dancer during Hoseok’s virtually solo stage. Still, Hyungwon would rather be the only one kneeling in front of the seductive visual.

So that’s what he does. Pushing the black haired man on his back, he settles himself between his legs, spreading those thick thighs to fit between them better, fingers hooking underneath the elastic of his boyfriend’s briefs and pulling them down until he can take them off completely. He stops for a moment to appreciate Hoseok in all his naked glory and, as always, the sight is lip-smacking. This body must be sculpted by Greek gods, there’s no explanation how the cute bunny could have reached this level of _perfection_ otherwise.

Hyungwon fingers travel slow, lodging for a bit on Hoseok’s sensitive chest, thumbs pressing not so gently against the already hard nipples before they drag across the expanse of that ripped abdomen and then finally grip the leaking cock. “Ah – Wonnie!” Hoseok breathes out, voice raspy with lust as Hyungwon descends his mouth on top of the tip, sucking on it eagerly and lapping at the drops of pre-cum that slip out from the slit.

The dark room is filled only with the moonlight creeping in from the open window, the pitch black surroundings obstructing his vision but Hyungwon can still feel the other’s hungry gaze on him. It makes him lick up the length with even more vigor, pulling away only to press fervent kisses onto the milky thighs and bite them playfully. As Hoseok’s moans get louder and louder, muffled by his own hand in an attempt to ‘be quiet’ like he was told, Hyungwon doesn’t hold back from taking it all in his mouth until he’s choking. And what a beautiful sound the man underneath him makes.

Hyungwon has always been talented with his mouth in many, many ways. He’s an underrated singer, an excellent kisser, a sassy princess when he wants to be, but perhaps sucking Hoseok’s dick is what he does best. His mouth is surely the most intoxicating aphrodisiac to have ever graced this earth and Hoseok loses himself completely in the delirious bliss that his lover’s lips deliver effortlessly. Soon enough, with a tight grip in black locks and a few thrusts in that inviting warm cavern, the dancer spills his seed down the other’s throat. Hyungwon swallows around the overstimulated cock, milking it dry and then licking his lips for emphasis of how much he enjoyed his midnight snack.

_***_

When their managers announced their sudden vacation, being all alone with his _Hoseok_ in his _home_ , where there are so many memories imprinted on every inch of the floorboard, seemed like the best way to spend it. Hyungwon was seriously craving for some quality time with his boyfriend, being deprived for so long of his hyung’s cuddles and kisses, and even of his voice. Phones and video calls cannot replace the real thing after all, and waking up with Hoseok’s arms wrapped tightly around him is what he has missed and what he wants to experience every morning for the rest of his life. There’s only one small detail he hasn’t taken into consideration about this scenario.  

A scorching summer heat wave hitting Korea full on.

“Get off me,” the younger whines to his (very naked) clingy boyfriend draped over him like a blanket. He hopes his parents didn’t check up on them before leaving this morning, the thought of them seeing Hoseok in this exact position and undressed state is not something he’s comfortable with. He’s not comfortable with the sweat making their torsos stick together either, so when Hoseok makes no move to pull away, Hyungwon harshly throws him off and climbs over him and out of bed. “Go fix the air-con,” he mumbles sleepily, knowing that the older will hear him anyway – he had some super strange hearing power when it came to Hyungwon somehow.

Stepping into the too small shower and feeling the chill water splash on his back helps him relax and forget about the unbearable heat that appears to have seeped into the cozy apartment out of nowhere. A long-drawn moan is ripped out of his chest once he starts shampooing his hair and his eyes instantly slip shut. The fingers pressing into his scalp remind him of how Hoseok was pulling on his locks while fucking his mouth last night. He half expects the other to join him actually, considering how the muscular man always nags Hyungwon at the dorms to shower before getting into bed. Of course, most of the time it ends up with the younger pressed against the cold tiles while Hoseok devours his mouth.

The cool water prevents him from getting too aroused with such thoughts. Once he finishes rinsing, he steps out into the steamy bathroom and goes to throw on some thin clothes to cover his nudity. Then, he strolls through the hallways until he finds Hoseok – still very much naked – sitting cross legged on the floor and glaring at the air-con. “I think it’s broken,” he declares when he feels Hyungwon’s presence next to him. The younger scoffs used with the old equipment and how sometimes it just takes longer to actually work. He ignores Hoseok’s protests as he takes the remote controller from his boyfriend to solve the problem himself. Yet, as he starts the device, it starts blowing _warm_ air after making a strange and honestly scary sound. _Great_. Like there was any need for more heat!

“So there’s no air-con,” Hyungwon deadpans as he unplugs the machine with an irritated sigh. He’s gonna text his mother about it later though, right now he wants to stay for a little longer only with his boyfriend. And perhaps some breakfast is in order, he thinks when his stomach growls. “What do you wanna eat?” he calls out to Hoseok who’s still sitting on the living’s floor. Making his way to the kitchen footsteps quick behind him, he is welcomed there by yet another unpleasant surprise. “Oh, fuck me,” the younger curses under his breath as he stares at the pool of water that gathered next to the fridge.

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Hoseok answers from behind, hands dropping heavily on the lanky man’s waist and nose already nuzzling his neck. Hyungwon throws a glare over his shoulder not in the mood at all to be cuddled, with all the appliances breaking around them and the temperature only rising as they get closer to noon hours. He disentangles the needy bunny off his back ignoring that (adorable) pout, before going to get a mop to clean up the mess.

Minhyuk would laugh for a long while if he found out that barely alone for a few hours and they already managed to get two appliances broken. Well, technically, it isn’t their fault, but the heat’s which affected the refrigerator sensors (as to why the air-con was stuck on hot remains a mystery). Still, it happened on their watch so probably that makes them responsible in some way. “Go and buy us some breakfast.” Hoseok scoffs at the lovely comment, not moving a muscle to help his boyfriend with that mop.

“Can’t. Remember, I’m supposed to be in Anyang right now. Maybe you can find some electric fan at the store too,” Hoseok shrugs before taking his turn to shower, a cocky grin plastered on his lips. Hyungwon curses his luck while cleaning up the puddle on the floor tiles. This is not how their day was supposed to go. He planned on ordering take out so neither would have to cook, grabbing some cake for them before dinner, and then maybe having some romantic love making session with candles lit around them and music on the background (he knows Hoseok is a sucker for this kind of cheesy stuff). But none of these ideas work in the current weather.

While his boyfriend is still in the shower, Hyungwon sneaks out of the apartment, making sure to cover up his face as much as possible with a mask and a cap. The walk to the nearest store turns out to be much more stressful than he expected, the idol having to hold himself back from looking paranoid over the shoulder all the time. One fan still recognizes him though, and he forces a thin lipped smile to the cashier who asks him for an autograph. Good thing he decided to stick with ice cream, ramen cups, and bottles of water, skipping condoms and lube. They’ll have to deal with what they have, but at least monbebes won’t be spreading around the word that their visual prince is getting laid instead of practicing hard after his long bed rest.

The apartment is just as hot as when he left it, and he easily finds Hoseok melting away and becoming one with the bed linen. “Put some underwear on, for God’s sake,” the taller mutters as he drops dead next to the other on the mattress, ready to embrace his first love again: sleep. Hoseok rolls on his side grinning and drops an arm around Hyungwon’s waist pulling him closer until they’re spooning. Cuddling is always welcome per usual, but not when they’re boiling in their own froth. “Get _off_ ,“ the younger whines cutely, hoping his hyung will find it endearing and listen to him.

Of course, the opposite happens.

“But Hyungwonnie, you feel so cool~” Hoseok replies, pressing longing kisses along the column of his boyfriend’s neck, nibbling slightly on the mark he left the other day on one of the collarbones and making blood rush and color the rosy skin even more. “Help me blow off some steam,” the older purrs while rubbing their cheeks together and making Hyungwon groan in embarrassed fondness. Hoseok was just so cheesy at times that he wanted to hit him (with a very soft plushie or, preferably, his lips). He does humor the older though, by turning around in his arms and brushing their noses together innocently.

“If you wanna freshen up a bit I got an ice cream cake on the kitchen table.” Even with this tempting offer, Hoseok doesn’t budge off his boyfriend and stays wrapped up around him like a koala. To make things worse (or is it really worse?) the sleepy visual can feel how the heat is directly affecting the other’s libido, which is already pretty high mind you. “Go and bring it here and maybe I’ll help you later with that steam, hm?” he suggests, voice dropping into a low sultry tone as he watches Hoseok’s pupils dilate. His tongue unconsciously peeks out to wet his lips slowly as his own eyes fall on the other’s parted mouth. “Ice cream, hyung?”

Hoseok snaps out of the Hyungwon-induced trance and almost trips on his own feet on the way to the kitchen – the faster they finish eating the ice cream (such healthy breakfast), the quicker they can get on with ‘letting out the steam’. He quickly fishes out some big spoons from a drawer before going for the groceries bag. A smile from ear to ear is threatening to permanently split his face when he notices the ramen cups next to the savory cold dessert. Hyungwon is surely the best boyfriend Hoseok could wish for.

Honestly, he hasn’t always liked ramen so much, rather his obsession started around the time Hyungwon became an integral part of his life. He remembers the day they met, two trainees uncertain about their future, dreaming of a successful debut and of the idol life. Hyungwon was the one who offered on that first day to treat his hyung with ramen after the dancer helped him with a move he couldn’t get quite right. Hoseok will never forget the way that brown haired cutie smiled at him as their eyes locked across the practice room. He knew in that instant that Hyungwon’s the one for him. And the rest can be considered history by now.

Later, the younger teased him a lot for being such a sap, declaring every chance he got that it was ‘love at first sight’, but that’s the round unvarnished tale – Hyungwon admitted to it once when they were in Hong Kong and drank more champagne than they should. Speaking of the lanky model, he’s still lying face down in the pillow when Hoseok returns with their treat. He can’t restrain himself from slapping the perky butt that just called for his attention. The slap echoes through the empty apartment, followed by the loud whimper so characteristically Hyungwon. The sight of his lover with flushed cheeks, and another pair of cheeks jiggling, arouses Hoseok endlessly.

Sitting down on the mattress the two dig into the ice cream greedily, only slowing down after they feel some of the febrile heat leaving their bodies. “You’re wearing my clothes,” the older comments off-handedly while licking around a spoonful of vanilla flavored ice cream. Hyungwon hums around his own, eyes half lidded as he glances at his hyung with a small smirk. The one that always promises trouble.

“Didn’t notice.”

 _Liar._ Two can play this game, Hoseok thinks as he intentionally misses his mouth and ends up smearing half of the icy dessert on his lips and cheek. Making sure he maintains their piercing eye-lock he slowly cleans up the milky liquid that looked so obscene where it was placed. Hyungwon’s breath hitches not as inconspicuous as he hoped for, but Hoseok’s gesture ignited a burning flame in his dark orbs and the pit of his groin. The older almost regrets challenging his boyfriend – he always loses his patience first and loses this game of who cracks first. Though whether he or Hyungwon wins, the result is always the same.

To counter Hoseok’s attack, the former model deliberately drops his own spoon in his lap, smirking as the ice cream soils the front of the black shorts he’s wearing. More precisely, Hoseok’s shorts. He didn’t lie when he said he hadn’t noticed whose clothes he’s wearing. Their luggage looks the same, and while the shirt felt a bit too large on his own body (and a bit too short too), they shared these shorts so many times he can’t remember who got them in the first place. The reaction is almost immediate, just what he expected from the horny dog that is Hoseok. “Why don’t you take those off?”

Before Hyungwon can even tease him about it or reach for the elastic band of the black material, Hoseok is already on him, devouring his mouth with the eagerness of a wild thirsty animal sweeping into a sweet oasis. Not surprisingly, the older still avoided putting on clothes since last night, leading to his semi-erection now greeting Hyungwon proudly. The ice cream box tumbles onto the floor at the sudden movement, but neither bother to pick it up before it makes a mess on the rug. Making a mess is, after all, their ultimate goal.

It is a miracle they’ve lasted this long altogether. First, being separated by the tour and Hyungwon’s injury, then by their members and managers who always seemed to be around, the postponed moment has been driving both of them insane. The muffled lewd moans that burst between them would put most porn stars to shame and soon enough it’s the only thing that can be heard throughout the oven apartment along with the wicked sound of skin on skin.

_***_

 

Once the sun falls past the horizon, the frayed streets of Gwangju start to cool down after the heat wave passed its peak. And despite the suffocating atmosphere, two bodies are still tangled up in dirty sheets, the strong smell of sex oozing out of every corner of the room. Somebody huffs a sigh of utter content, getting the other figure’s attention in an instant. “Something wrong? Thought you were asleep,” Hoseok asks as his fingers cradle through sweaty black locks.

Hyungwon shakes his head and offers his boyfriend a small smile, before leaning up from where his head was resting on the comfy pillow that was Hoseok’s arm. A soft press of lips. “I wanted to get us a real cake instead of ice cream, with candles and all,” the younger confesses, retaking his claimed spot without breaking eye contact.

“Any reason why?”

Birds are happily chirping outside, kids are playing with a ball right under their window, the sound of cars rushing to get home faster but a dull vibration in the background. Hoseok hears none of this white noise, all his senses focused on Hyungwon, like always, waiting for an answer. “Happy third anniversary,” comes a soft voice trapped in his embrace and bringing a large smile onto his face.

“But baby, there are still ten more days until our anniversary. Is this why you wanted a cake?” Hoseok asks and gets a shy nod in response – the only answer Hyungwon can give before his mouth is once again ravished and his body is worshiped with the deepest of loves.

_***_

 

Hyungwon is Winter, he’s cold on the outside and beautiful to look at from afar. He’s the warmth of the fire sizzling in the chimney, the calm of the first snow, the danger of an avalanche. He’s the frozen ice pattern that appears on windows in the hardest days and the white blanket that puts nature to rest. He’s the one accepting the vagaries of weather so the rest can bloom and flourish.

Hoseok is Spring, he’s the delicate sound of birds chirping in the morning, he’s the lukewarm sun that melts away the ice. He’s the gentle flowers that break through the snow, the March metaphors that inspire poets to put on paper its beauty. He’s the soft bunnies hopping away on fields and losing themselves among the tall grass, the bright poppies squished between lovers who kiss.

Their love is Summer. It’s freedom and unbearable heat, it’s the smothering air that invades your lungs and restricts your breath. It’s melted ice cream abandoned in favor of sweet kisses, and fun road trips across the world. It’s the abrupt thunderstorms that come and go when the pressure is too much, it's looking across the room and finding a pair of eyes watching you. It’s counting the freckles on the other’s skin when you run out of stars on the sky. Their love is summer without a fall to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> After more than a month since my last entry, this is finally here. I really tried to stick close to the prompt, and wow, a fic where I don't include too much smut. (I also think KARD's Hola Hola fits this pretty well).


End file.
